


Movie Night?

by TattooedNurse



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: Your best friend, Peter, needs cheering up… what better way than with a movie night?





	Movie Night?

**Author's Note:**

> So, life has been insane and I haven't been able to write near as much as I would like. I'm still here, just struggling to focus on making the words happen. 
> 
> This was written for suz-123.tumblr.com‘s 1.5K Eighties Movie Writing Challenge Extravaganza. Thank you so much for letting me participate, and congratulations on the awesome milestone! 
> 
> Originally I had something totally different in mind for this fic, being that it’s supposed to be more MCU… but this idea kind of just popped into my head and had to be written. Sorry for bending the rules! Just a wee bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”; “I don’t like movies.”; “I’m sorry, what?”

Moving quickly through the halls, you mumbled curses under your breath at the squeaky wheel on the cart. You had _borrowed_ the cart with the TV and VCR from one of the classrooms. It wouldn’t be missed on the weekend, right? Plus, you had some cheering up to do. You had managed to get a friend to loan you their copy of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Thankfully, the school had a VHS player, and not just Betamax. You had already put together a bunch of snacks, included Twinkies, of course, and had them stashed on the bottom of the cart. It was a bit silly how nervous you were – it’s not like you were some misbehaving student. You were an adult… and your friend needed cheering up. That you thought of him as more than a friend? Well, that didn’t help with the nerves. At all.

You also couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty. The battle had depleted your powers enough that you were under strict orders not to heal for the time being… no matter how small the injury. You understood the reasoning… you had been out for almost two full days after trying to keep up with healing the injuries during the battle… for all the good it had done. It didn’t stop you from wanting to heal Peter’s leg, though. With speed being his thing, he healed quicker than most as it was… but it was still going to take a couple weeks for his leg to fully heal. And Peter, who _definitely_ was not used to having limited mobility, wasn’t taking it well. The battle and its outcome had been difficult for everyone, there was plenty of guilt to go with the sadness and loss. And Peter wasn’t able to cope how he normally would, and it worried you. Hence the impromptu movie night.

Knocking on his door, you waited for the grumbled “Yeah?” before opening it and peaking your head in. Peter was sitting on his bed, his crutches leaning next to it, with his leg propped up. He was flipping through a MAD magazine, and he lowered it – quirking an eyebrow at you when you leaned in through the partially opened door.

“_Do you want to watch a movie with me?_” you asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

“_I… don’t like movies_,” he shrugged, watching your face for a reaction.

“_I’m sorry, what_?!” you huffed with a chuckle of disbelief. “How can you not like movies?”

“They’re long,” he replied simply, like that explained everything. Seeing your incredulous look, he added. “I don’t like to sit still…”

You studied him, nodding. “That I believe… but since you are kind of stuck for the time being,” you gestured to his leg. “Would it be that bad to watch a movie with me? I brought snacks.”

Peter smiled when you mentioned food, sitting up a bit and waving you into his room. “Snacks are good. And I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Hiding your blush, you turn quickly to pull the cart into his room. You had known Peter for years. And, unbeknownst to him, you had been in love with him pretty much since the beginning. But you considered him one of your best friends and didn’t want to make it awkward for him, so you kept your feelings to yourself. You knew they were one sided. Sure, Peter flirted a bit, but he did that with everyone. Still, it always gave you butterflies to be alone with him. And to have his attention focused on you? It was a heady thing.

“So, what are we watching?” Peter cut into your thoughts.

You turned from setting everything up and gave him a smile. “Raiders of the Lost Ark. It’s about a treasure hunting archaeologist.” You moved to sit next to him on the bed, bringing the snacks with you. He grinned, opening a Twinkie. You shook your head as he ate it in one bite. “Here,” you laughed softly as he grinned at you with his mouth full, handing him a Tab.

Peter looked from you to the TV and back again. “You think…”

“What?”

“There’s kind of a glare, would it be okay if we turned the light off?”

“Su…sure,” you mumbled, hopping up quickly as you felt your cheeks heat. Alone in the dark with Peter? The butterflies went crazy. You sat back down next to him, watching the beginning credits. You couldn’t help but steal glances at him in the dim light from the screen. 

Peter fidgeted as he watched the movie. You tried to pay attention, but your focus was on Peter. He glanced at you as he leaned up to grab another Twinkie, smiling before returning his attention to the screen. When he finished it in two bites you noticed a bit of cream left behind on his lip. You must have been staring at his lips for longer than you realized because his voice broke the spell.

“You alright?” He sounded… different… nervous maybe… and his voice was rougher.

“Um,” you glanced up at his eyes to see his focus fully on you. “You have a bit of…” you didn’t finish your thought. Instead you looked back to his lips, bringing your thumb up to wipe the bit of cream off, bringing it to your mouth. You were distracted from the sweetness by Peter’s groan. You looked back up to his eyes and found him staring at your lips. Your entire body started tingling as your heartbeat sped. You leaned in and felt him do the same. Was he? Did he want to kiss you? “Peter?” you whispered his name against his lips and felt him groan before he pulled you the rest of the way to him.

His lips against yours were soft at first, but the kiss quickly deepened. His hand found your jaw and yours went to his waist. When his t-shirt rode up and your hand hit his skin, he let out a moan, pulling you closer. He was so warm. He rolled a bit to pull you closer and you noticed a wince.

“You okay?” you asked, looking toward his leg.

He gave you a small smirk. “Tried to move my leg a bit too fast. It’s good now.”

You brought your hand to his cheek, and he closed his eyes as he nuzzled into it. “I’m excited to get close to you, too,” you said, your voice soft. “But you don’t have to rush, I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to.”

Peter’s eyes popped open and he studied you. “You… I…”

You took a breath. Fuck it. Here goes. “I’m in love with you, Peter. I’ve been in love with you… well… you remember when you brought me that fresh peach ice cream when I was down?”

Peter nodded distractedly. It had been shortly after you had met, you were homesick and he had been trying to cheer you up.

“I knew then. And I know you probably don’t feel…” your words were cut off by Peter pulling you to him and burying his face in your neck.

“I’ve been in love with you since you smiled at me the first time,” he mumbled into your shoulder after a moment. “I never thought I had a chance.”

You pulled back from him a bit, getting him to look at you. “I love you, Peter Maximoff. And I’m yours as long as you want me.”

“Mine?”

“Yours.”

He grinned; his eyes shiny. “I love you, too. So much. And I’m always gonna want you.”

“Guess you’re going to have to prove it to me then, huh?” you smirked at him, giving a lock of his hair an affectionate tug.

“Gladly,” he muttered, pulling you to him before claiming your lips again.

The movie played on, forgotten.


End file.
